Gravity
by DR. SQUEE
Summary: Rating for later chapters...P/17 odd coupling....Anyway, Pan, 17 & Jr. go into space to find the ultimate dragon balls before they fall into the wrong hands. Written in POVs in later chapters. R/R please...^_^; (*CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UPLOADED*)
1. CHAPTER ONE: COFFEE!

A/N: Hmm, I really wanted to write a P/17 for the longest time now, so here it goes! My stupid keyboard is all handicapped on me! I can't use the backspace key, I have to use the left shift, over, and delete buttons! My right shift key doesn't work and neither does the 9 and 0 keys above the letters!! I'm sure there's more keys that don't work, I'll probably find them when I really need to use them though! Sighs, I just found out that my 8 doesn't work, so I have to journey all the over to the far right side to use ***** those thingies! This is going to be a long day…

A/N: In all my bitching I forgot to mention that this plot is probably overdone…. SPACE JOURNEY!!!! 

Gravity 

Chapter One

Bulma yawned as she hit the print icon, Pan watched deliriously as each page slowly shot out of the printer. The pair hasn't sleep in about three days, only stopping their work to escape to the kitchen for sandwiches and coffee. Trunks walked into the lab, he obviously just got off work, because he was still dressed in his suit and tie. "You guys still awake?" he asked into the room. 

Bulma and Pan grinned at him, "I'm not too sure anymore." Bulma yawned. 

"Well, everyone's waiting in the briefing room for you two." Trunks informed." So, you guys gonna tell us why you've been working compulsively for the last three months or what?" he asked as he followed the two women down the hall. 

Pan was know 25, graduated college and was constantly pestered by her grandmother to take a husband. She yawned and smiled, "I guess you'll have to wait and find out." 

Trunks opened the door and gestured for them to go in first, "Ladies first." He grinned. Pan and Bulma rolled their eyes accordingly. Trunks was only this way when he wanted something, maybe a day off of work or something like that, but Bulma wasn't about to put CC in jeopardy, he was after all a  damn good president. 

Inside the room, everybody who was ever considered a somebody was there. Krillin and his entire family, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Tien, Chaozu, 17, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, of course Vegeta, even Bura and Uubu were sitting at the large conference table. 

"So what's this all about Bulma?" Krillin asked, being the first to speak. Pan yawned as she and her older friend sat at the end of the table. There hasn't been a real threat to the Earth for several years now, and most of the warriors have been slacking off; even Gohan and Goten weren't training as much as usual. 

Pan tapped Bulma's shoulder, she had fallen to sleep , slouching over the table like a stoned teenager in history class. "You must excuse us, we've been awake for the past 72 hours finishing up our research." Pan yawned as Bulma's eyes darted open.

"Trunks, coffee, now." She ordered, unable to form a whole sentence. 

Pan snickered at this, she loved the way Bulma had so much control over her grown son. "Yeah servant boy, get your mother coffee." She said under her breath so only Bulma could hear. 

"Now Pan, that wasn't too nice, even if he is servant, he isn't a boy anymore." Bulma grinned. 

"Anyway!" Pan said obtusely before Trunks could comprehend what his mother had meant by that. "You are all called here because about three months ago, we received a number of files containing sensitive information about the Ultimate Dragon Balls." She informed tiredly. After she was certain she had everyone's attention and Bulma nodded her on, she continued. "While the source of the information is still a little hazy, Bulma and I are certain that it is valid."

"How did you come to receive this?" Krillin asked as he folded his hands on his lap. 

Pan looked at Bulma who had fallen asleep again and sighed. "We received a transmission from one of CC…eerr…satellites." She stated nervously as she scratched the back of her neck and added a fake cough to the end of her sentence for good measure. "While only the one, PD2456, was accessed, I'm confident that only we received the files." 

"Capsule Corp has satellites?" Gohan asked humorously. 

Pan rolled her eyes before tapping Bulma's shoulder again. "Trunks! Where's my coffee?" She asked. A few moments later, Trunks appeared in the room holding two large cups of coffee, one for his mother and one for Pan. 

"Thanks slave boy." Pan grinned. 

"Yup, thanks." Bulma mumbled. Trunks took offense to Pan's comment but didn't say anything as he sat down. "So to conclude…"

Pan interrupted her, "Bulma we just started." She whispered. Bulma's face faulted as she sat back down. 

"Pan, why don't you take it." Bulma suggested. 

"Alright," Pan yawned as she downed her hot coffee in one gulp. Her eye twitched quickly before she stretched out her arms and back, a couple of bones popped in the process. She ran her fingers through her long, jet-black hair before continuing. "We believe that these dragon balls are powerful enough to wish back somebody who died more than a hundred years ago. You get five wishes instead of three or one and the balls energy isn't negative so we won't have to worry about another black star dragon ball incident. Although that was kind of fun, I did learn something new about Trunks and dresses…"

"Pan!" Trunks yelled from across the room. 

"Sorry! My bad, I haven't slept in three days, you'd start spilling shit too." Pan yawned sheepishly. 

Everyone looked at Trunks oddly before shaking if off, "So about these dragon balls, what would you be wishing for?" Trunks asked nervously trying to get off the subject of him and dresses. 

Pan grinned once more, "I'll get to that, but before I do, I feel that I have to inform you about an up coming factor into this equation."

"Pan, you're starting to sound like Bulma, you need to get some sleep." Videl said lovingly to her only daughter.

"Neh," Pan waved it off. "Dende contacted Bulma and I last night, he wanted us to tell you all that there is a threat to the Earth. He said that he'd come and tell you all himself, but…I can't say, I promised I wouldn't." she said as she slammed her open palm in front of her mouth. 

"Huh? What's going on with Dende?" Gohan asked a little bewildered. 

"He's busy taking care of…"

"Godly issues!" Bulma interrupted. "Truly Pan, the poor dear trusts you." She added quietly. "Anyway, long story short! A pair of missionaries was sent to find the dragon balls, once they obtain them they'll wish for things that aren't too good for Earth's or any other planet's safety and well being. Good night! I am going to bed, Pan can fill you in on all the gory details!" she said before leaving the room in a hurry. 

"Thanks Bulma." Pan said hoarsely. "This is where I come in." She said sweetly. She looked down at her clothes and noticed all grease stains and came to the conclusion that her hair and face can't look too good either. "I guess by my appearance, you can probably guess what I've been doing," she sighed as she pulled on a hooded sweatshirt.

"Pan, you can't! I won't allow it!" Videl sounded, sounding exactly like Chichi. 

"Sorry, I didn't spend the past three months repairing and learning every wire of my precious ship just to watch someone else go into space." Pan grinned. "I know that ship inside and out, who else besides Bulma can say that?" 

"I still don't like the idea." Videl said. 

Pan sank into the back of the leather chair and set her hands in her lap, "I'm really too tired to start an argument on why I should and shouldn't go, so I'll just state the facts." She yawned. "One: Dragon balls contains a power unknown even to Kami and Sheelong. Two: I'm the only one who knows how to operate the blasted ship, due to some rather tasteful modifications I added. Three: The Missionaries have a whole week start on us. Four: I'm tired. Five: I leave tomorrow at sunrise. Six: Only two people can survive in the ship."

"Only two, eh?" Gohan asked, "It's either Bura, Marron or Goten." He stated. 

"Umm, I kind of can't." Goten started, "See, I've been seeing this chick for the past three years and I was kind of pondering with the idea of possibly proposing, and uh I still haven't told her about you know our whole history and stuff like that." He sputtered. 

"Yeh, um, I don't think Marron or I will be all that useful on a space journey to save the universe, we're not mechanically gifted or skilled in fighting." Bura stated matter-of-fact-like. 

"So, who's it gonna be?" Pan questioned, accepting the three's excuses. After almost everyone spilling excuses why they can't go, Pan sighed, 'am I really that annoying?' she asked her self mentally. 

After everyone quieted down, 17 cleared his throat loudly. "How long is this gonna take?" he asked. 

"I already have the planet's coordinates programmed into the ship's computer, and if everything goes well, a few months, maybe a year." She said as a yawn threatens to mess up her sentence. 

"I'll go. I have nothing better to do with my time, might as well do something constructive." 17 offered.

Gohan looked at 17, then to his daughter then back to 17 and decided he was no threat to his little Panny. "Great, then it's settled." Pan yawned. "Meet me in the backyard at five thirty in the morning. Dende suggests the rest of you train." She turned to leave when they called her back. 

"What's Dende up to?" Gohan asked. 

"He's just busy with his kid, that's all." Pan yawned. "Damn it, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I better go to bed before I spill all the details about Trunks dressing in drag while the grand tour."

"Pan!" Trunks yelled. 

"Sorry. I'm shutting up now." She said as she left the room in a hurry. 

      
          


	2. CHAPTER TWO: JUNIOR

A/N: K, here goes an attempt for the second chapter. * Cowers slightly * Be gentle…^_^;

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, like: Whitestar17, MoonSparkle, Jane, LadyRivka, Sailor Universe/PMRGchik, NariRyo, juliemoonstar, PanDora, Chibi Amanda Chan A.K.A. Moon Fairchild, Starlight, Shayna, qon, and person who only used a bunch of "….." Anyway, THANKS A BUNCH!!! 

Here's a little message to Chibi Amanda Chan A.K.A. Moon Fairchild, where's the rest of your story???? I really wanna know what happens! Hehe, I just hope you continue writing it. 

Gravity

Chapter Two

~ Pan's POV ~

Something was buzzing; it was annoying to say the least. I pulled my face out of my pillow and inspected the perfect indentation of my face as I aimlessly swung my hand in the general direction of my nightstand, my alarm clock the unsuspecting victim. It took a few swings before I heard it fly across the room and lodge itself in the wall. "4:30" it read before the digital numbers disappeared. I grunted something about stupid alarm clocks and walls before I forced myself out of bed. I defiantly wasn't a morning person. 

My spirit seemed to rise a little when I remembered _why_ I was waking up in the wee hours of the morning. Yup, today was finally it, I was going into space. I remembered the time Trunks had to dress as a woman, "I wonder was 17 would look like in a dress." I pondered out loud. I quickly dismissed the slightly disturbing thought as I found my way into my bathroom. I looked like shit, my hair looked as if I were a raven haired super sayain, I had black bags under my eyes, and I'm sure I stunk. I didn't take a shower before I went to bed last night and noticed I didn't change either. 

I sighed as I turned on the shower. The water streamed down from the shower attachment and soon filled the room with steam. "I hope all our hard work isn't in vain." I said out loud before stripping off my soiled clothing and stepped into the shower. 

~ 17's POV ~ 

18 graciously let me stay with her and Krillin the night before my departure. She was already awake and preparing breakfast in the kitchen while Krillin read the newspaper while sipping on his orange juice. I don't know, maybe it'd be a good thing to get away from this for a while. I placed the last of my capsules in a thin silver case and placed it in my pocket as I sat across from Krillin at the table. "Morning." I greeted as I poured myself a glass of juice. Krillin peeked over the top of his newspaper and smiled at me. Damn, he always was a morning person, sometimes it's enough to slap him across the face, but I didn't feel too prone to do so this specific morning. 'Must be a brother-in-law thing, everyone else seems to like him.' I thought before asking why he was looking at me in such a way. 

"No reason, it's just that I thought Trunks would be the one to go back into space. Him or Bulma." Krillin stated with unmistakable grin. 

I grunted as I started to pick at the grapefruit in front of me. I really didn't care what he thought, it was just a simple mission. 'Get the dragon balls and come back, how hard can that be?' I thought and I 'accidentally' stabbed my grapefruit with a little too much force. The juice squirted out from the offended fruit and hit the other one sitting across the table from me. "Sorry Krillin." I smirked as I resumed my task. 

"Pan really is a lovely girl. I wonder if she's leaving anyone behind?" 18 wondered out loud as she flipped one of the pancakes. 

"Pan, she's just a kid. Can't be nothing too serious." Krillin joked. 

"She's 25 Krillin!" 18 scolded. "By that age, her mother and grandmother already popped out their first kid." 

I groaned, I hated it when they fought. It wasn't the fact that my sister might get emotionally hurt, (I doubt that) but it was the simple notion that after a while all their words get blurred into one big long annoying screeching noise. I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm awake and this isn't just my alarm clock going off. Sure enough, I was awake. Damn. 

I glanced at my watch, '5:00' it read. I eagerly stood from my spot from the table and headed towards the door. Maybe, just maybe I can get out of the door before they notice I'm leaving and continue their bickering. 

"What! No hug for you sister?" 18 spat as she ran up and swung her arms around her twin brother. "You be careful out there! And make sure Pan'll be alright." 

I said I would. 

"18, we're going to see them off at Capsule Corp. remember?" Krillin said lovingly to my sister as she released me from her death grip. I sighed impatiently, my sister is definitely not weak and yet her husband is treating her as if even the smallest of injuries could cause instant death or something dramatic like that. I guess that's what I don't like about him, other than that he's a nice guy. 

"Well then, I guess I'll see you guys there." I said as I hurried out the door, all the while trying not to look like I was hurrying out of the house.  

The cool morning breeze felt good on my skin, I could see the dew on the nearby leafs; a typical summer morning. I had to admit, it was nice. 'I hope the space ship has some sort of entertainment.' I thought as I headed off into the dark morning sky towards Capsule Corp. 

~ Dende's POV ~ 

"I should've known one of the two would slip up." I said as I looked down to my son, Dende Junior. I know, I know, how corny right? Well I couldn't think of any other Namekian names, and seeing as how I _am_ Earth's guardian and all I might have as well added a little touch of home to his name. "Looks like they're going to have rather interesting journey ahead of them." I stated to no one in particular.

"Dad, I'm ready." Junior stated. Looking as if he were no more than five years old, but I knew he could handle this. Not only does he possess my healing capabilities, but he also has a knack for fighting as well. Funny, I came from a long line of healers, not one of us was a fighter. I let out a slight laugh as I looked at him. He looked up to Piccolo just as Gohan did when he was younger, why he even has his clothes duplicated with great detail. 

"I guess we should get going." I suggested. My son was already levitating in mid air, excitement plastered all over his face. I knew he wanted to go on this journey through space more than anything in the world. I sighed as I tried to concentrate on my ki. 'I'll never get used to this flying stuff.' I thought once more. 

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't let you fall." Dende Junior grinned. I knew this was his way in saying, 'I'm better than you at something' but I decided not to reply to his behavior. He was kind and gentle kid, never wanted to see anyone in pain, which was his downfall. He was going to be my successor and part of being Kami to the Earth meant that you had watch most of the people suffer through tragedies and illnesses. I guess I'm hoping this trip will better prepare him for the future.

(*Author's Note: I know Nameks are asexual and therefore do not have a determined sex, but it's just easier to call Dende and Dende Junior 'guys' because they take the form of men and boys…*)

~ Pan's POV ~ 

I felt 17's ki rapidly approaching. I turned my back towards the direction he was coming and stared out on to the horizon to watch the last sun rise on my home planet. I breathed in the fresh, crisp morning air and smiled. None of the other planets I've visited in my time could ever hold a candle to Earth, my home. I sighed. If I don't stop this train of thought, I'll be home sick before I leave! I shook it off and noticed that the sun was just now peeking over Mt. Pazuo (*A/N: Sorry, I'm not sure if I spelt that right.*). I knew 17 landed on the other side of the yard, somehow I sense that he was looking at the same thing as I was and somehow knew that he'd miss it as well. "I wonder where everyone else is." I said out loud, not taking my eyes off the sunrise for even a moment in fear that I'd miss something important. I didn't know what was so important, but I trusted my instinct. I didn't hear a reply. 'I hope he's not going to be silent the whole trip.' I thought as I crossed my arms over my chest and secretly wondering what I got myself into. I sighed after noticing two familiar kis coming this way.

~ 17's POV ~ 

I landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. I didn't take my eyes off that beautiful sunrise for one moment, neither did she. Pan, so I'll be spending the next year or so with you, huh? I guess I kind of feel bad about never showing up to social functions, and then maybe if I did, I may know what I'm getting myself into. I heard her say something, but didn't quite understand it, I presume I was too in-depth with thinking I disregarded the outside world. I noticed the sun was rising high into the sky, when I felt two kis coming this way. One must've been Dende's and I'm guessing the other is his beloved son. I grinned at the thought before I started wondering how Dende reproduced, then wondering if Piccolo would ever do so. My thoughts were interrupted by feeling the presence of the pair, that's when I notice the sky was fully lit and my thinking made me miss the sunrise.

Damn. 

I turned around to face the two, it was uncanny; they were identical, only one looked like a mini-me form of Dende in Piccolo's clothing. I saw Pan flash the pair a warm smile before walking up to them, bowing and apologizing for blurting out to everyone about Junior. That's when I heard it. 

~ Junior's POV ~

Father and I landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. of course he landed a little shakily at first, but I grabbed onto his side to ensure an almost smooth landing. I grinned up at him as I let go and he smiled back a 'thank you.' That's when I saw them for the first time, the two people that I'd be spending the next chapter of my life with. I noticed the girl first she was watching the sunrise. Her long ebony hair fell freely to her mid back, an orange bandana wrapped around her head. She wore a pair of torn up jeans, a black tank top, and what looked like old tennis shoes. I also noticed she had a grey flannel tied around her waist, I sensed her ki, pretty high for a girl; I knew that that was just the tip of the ice berg; as that was the story for most of the Z fighters.

Then I turned to see a guy, he didn't seem old, in fact he looked no older than the girl. I was sure he was much older than her because my father told me of the time when him and his sister were once ruthless androids that turned good. I smirked after noticing his orange bandana that was tied around his neck. 'I wonder if I should have an orange bandana.' I thought as I scratched the back of my head. I don't know though, the guy didn't seem too happy. But then again, I couldn't see the girl's face either, so I wasn't sure what my father had gotten me into.

I heard my father clear his throat. The girl turned around and all my doubts about her were washed away. She had a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts; I could tell that I liked her already. She bowed, maybe to show respect towards my father. I'm not sure why, but she started apologizing for telling everyone about me. I smirked at the goofy smile she gave next after my father said it was quite all right. "He'll be coming with you two." My father announced. 

~ Pan's POV ~

Did I just hear what I think I just heard? It sounded like Dende just said that his son would be joining them on the space journey. I asked if I heard correctly and Dende nodded. I looked over to 17 to see what his reaction was only to find that he was just as shocked as I was. "Um, I don't think we have enough food." I said while patting my sayain stomach. 

Dende smiled, "Us Nameks only drink water." He affirmed. 

"Oh, then I guess that issue is out of the way." I said cheerfully. I liked the idea of having someone so young and innocent on the trip with us. I wonder what 17 was thinking right now. I wonder if he's thinking about going home. I shook off that thought, "Well, I'm all for it, but where are you going to sleep?" I asked more so to myself than to Dende Junior. "We only have two beds." I said thoughtfully. 

It was so painfully obviously, why didn't I think of that first. I mentally smacked myself. "Oh never mind, I packed extra capsules, I believe I have a few mattresses somewhere on board." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"Great." Dende said. "Why don't you go take a look inside the ship Junior, I just need to have a word with Pan and 17 really quick." 

I smiled at the young boy and he smiled back before running into the large space pod. I watched 17 walked over to us and cross his arms. "You still coming?" I asked him as he reached us. 

He nodded as he looked at Dende. "Cute kid." He said rather emotionless. Great, I'll be spending the next year with another version of Vegeta. I sighed. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I trust you two to bring him back in one piece." Dende sighed. 17 and I nodded. I felt my parents', Goten's, and grandmother's ki approaching slowly. Apparently they were all arriving via air car, out of respect of the elder Chichi who never learned how to fly. Krillin's, 18's and Marron's kis were just becoming sensible while Vegeta's ki flared from inside his house, it seemed the residence of Capsule Corp. were just now waking up. I smiled. "Well, it looks like this show is about to get underway." I smirked as I rubbed my hands together. "Dende, I'd be happy to give you the a tour of my ship before the others find their way here if you'd like. It'd be good for both 17 and Junior." I offered as I started inside the ship, 17 and Dende closely behind me. 

A/N: So, what'dya think? Be honest? People have asked me if I hated Marron, no I don't. People have asked me if I hated Yamcha, once again, no I don't. And I'm pretty sure people are going to ask if I hate Krillin, the answer to that would be HELL NO!  I LOVE KRILLIN! HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!!! (I wonder why I don't have any fics about him….I'll have to work on that….)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FLAMES AND CRITICISIM ARE WELCOMED, JUST DON'T BE TOO MEAN, K? THIS IS MY FIRST STORY WHERE I'M WRITING IN CHARACTER POVs. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE: DAY ONE

A/N: Yoo-hoo! I'm finally updating!! But first I'd like to give a shout out to all who reviewed!!

Thanks: Mrchezzysnickers, Chibi Kenie, Mort, Da Sajin Pan, IVIoonlady, Chibi Pan, PanDora, Ana, Jane, juliemoonstar, Starlight, qon, Shayna, Whitestar17, MoonSparkle, LadyRivka, Sailor Universe/PMRGchik, NariRyo, and Chibi Amanda Chan A.K.A. Moon Fairchild!!! 

Gravity

Chapter Three: Day 1

~ Junior's POV ~

Pan showed father, 17 and I around the ship a little earlier. From the outside you wouldn't think that it'd be that roomy inside, but it is! There are three levels, navigational, training and living. The navigational room has a lot of flashy buttons and two steering stick thingies. There's also this thing called the 'Universal dragonball radar' that can pinpoint a dragonball's location anywhere in the galaxy! The training room is just a medium sized gravity room with a lot of different work out equipment. Pan said there's smuggling compartments in the ceiling for the dragon balls, just incase that we were boarded and searched by aliens, how cool is that? Although I think my favorite level would have to be the living area. It has two bedrooms and a conjoined bathroom, a TV, Playstation, DVD player, a pool table, a big comfy couch, a coffee table, a small kitchen and medium sized table. I think 17 likes this room too, cause he spent a while looking at the DVDs and said, "What? No porn?" I'm not too sure what 'porn' is, but Pan just sighed and pointed to another cabinet and said something about men and their two heads. My dad got a chuckle out of my confused face, so I decided to just let it be.

~ End of POVs ~ 

Everyone was in the backyard of Capsule Corp. wishing the three a safe journey; Videl was tightly attached to her only child sobbing into her shoulder while Gohan got great amusement out it. Trunks was talking to 17 about his travel in space, but when 17 asked about what Pan was talking about the previous day about dresses, Trunks suddenly got real quiet and had to walk away…quickly. 

"So, going away again." Gohan sighed as Videl released Pan into his grip. "I want you to be safe. I would say don't get into any trouble, but I know how much like your grandfather you really are because trouble has a habit of finding you." He laughed a little bit at the end. 

"You don't need to be worried about me daddy, I'm not 14 anymore." 

"I know, that's what I'm worried about." 

Pan pulled away for a second to stare into his face and chuckle. "What are you talking about?" 

"I know this may not be the best time to tell you, but…" 

"But what, daddy?" Pan asked as she pulled out of his embrace completely. Videl caught this and made her way over once again. 

"What he's trying to say sweetie is that when you come back…" Videl trailed off too while looking at Gohan for words. 

"Okay, it's like this." Gohan started. "You're mother and I have been trying to have another child ever since you were in grade school because we thought maybe you'd want a brother or sister…but we never succeeded…"

"Until last month!" Videl shot out eagerly. 

"Oh my Kami!" Pan screeched rather loudly while flinging herself at her mother for a death hug. "That's so great!! Congratulations!" she pulled out of her mother's embrace and punched her father's arm playfully, "you dog you!" she grinned as she gave him a hug. "I'm gonna be a big sister! I'm gonna be a big sister! Hell, I'm gonna be a SISTER!!! I might have a younger brother or sister!! I'm gonna be an older sister!!" she chanted. Then realization struck her…"Ah…I'm gonna miss the birth…"

"Don't worry about it." Videl comforted. "I'll have Gohan take pictures of my belly every month and record the birth, so you won't miss a thing."

"Except for the mood swings, odd cravings at 3 a.m. and morning sickness…" Gohan stated under his breath. 

"Ah…yeah…have fun with that dad." Pan said oddly before hugging her parents again. She looked over at 17 and Junior, making eye contact with them. "Ready?" she asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Junior sighed. 17 only nodded. 

"Well then, we better be off." Pan said cheerily as she backed away from crowd. 

~ 17's POV ~

We all finished up our goodbyes rather quickly, 18 was a little reluctant to let go, but she eventually did. Junior was the first to run inside the ship again, I waved to my sister as I too got onboard. I heard Pan close the door behind us before she beckoned me to the control room. We sat down in our chairs and buckled up, Junior was still in the living area on the couch; he'll be alright though. I watched as she hit several button in a specific sequence and before either of us knew it, we were in space. 

I never knew it could be this spectacular.

~ Pan's POV ~ 

I finally did it! I'm back!! Just like I said I would. The stars are so beautiful, even if they did lose their twinkle when we left the atmosphere. I hit a button to stop the ship and the view of Saturn came into view. Just as I remember it…breathtaking. 

~ End POV ~

"Wow." Junior commented as he found his way into the control room. Pan and 17 unbuckled and stood up as if they were getting a better view. This was one of those moments were no words had to be said for there to be a common understanding.  

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Pan asked the little Namek who was currently at loss for words. 

"So, where's our first stop?" 17 asked breaking the near silence that threatened to cover the three again. 

Pan seated herself at the pilot's seat and pushed a few buttons to start the ship again. "Planet Kortick. We should be there by tomorrow morning…" she trailed off as she walked to the other side of the room and stared into a computer monitor, "…about 7:30 or so." 

~ Earth ~

"Well, they're gone." Goten sighed as he played with the black velvet box in his pocket nervously. 

"Gonna pop the question today?" Marron inquired happily as she playfully punched Goten's arm. 

"Yup." Goten breathed in quickly. "Wish me luck?"

"Sure Goten, good luck." Marron teased. "Hey, how are you gonna ask?" she asked as they made their way out onto the calm streets of the city. 

"……"

"I thought so." She stated as she stopped in front of the restaurant that had just opened. "Why don't we stop here and grab a bite to eat before you make a fool out of your self in front of Kathryn." She giggled as she held open the door for one of her best friends. 

"You're confidence in me is real helpful, you know that right?" He stated sarcastically as they found a large booth and sat down. 

"So can I see the ring?" She asked sweetly. Goten handed the small box to his friend. "Wow, it's nice." 

"Just nice?" Goten nearly fainted. "It can't be just nice! It has to be spectacular and breathtaking and wonderful and make her go heel over head crazy for me!!" he ranted. 

"Goten, I'm gonna give you one piece of advice, okay? The ring only matters to the girls that Trunks takes out. If you and Kathryn were meant to be, she wouldn't care about the ring at all…besides the ring is breathtaking." She stated handing the ring back to Goten. "Now, the proposal will be the easy part…telling her about your heritage is another story." She said humorously. 

"Hi, I'm Jane. I'll be taking your orders…what can I get for you today?" 

~ Somewhere in Space ~

Inside a candle lit room two men stood in front of a committee of very politically powerful men. A tall man dressed in fine silk and held a tall silver staff with a black Opal on the top stood from his seat and circled the two men almost in a predatory way. "Do you have them?" he asked in a deep, menacing voice. 

"Only two of the seven, Sir Kitsune." The smaller of the two men answered. He had small beady eyes, chestnut hair and orange skin. He was dressed in black pants, a black shirt, black boots and a pair of silver tags that hung around his neck. "The 5 and 6 star dragonballs." 

"What am I paying you two imbeciles for anyway?" Kitsune growled. "I gave you specific orders not to come back until you've obtained all seven."

"Yes sir, it's just that we thought that you'd want to know about the others." The taller man stated. He has deep blue hair, pale blue eyes, and tan skin, human in almost every aspect except his abnormally high ki. He was about two feet taller than his comrade and it seemed as though he was more built too. He wore a pair of tan cargo pants, a puke green A-shirt, black boots and a pair of silver tags around his neck also. 

"Tell me of these others, Kusai." Kitsune requested. 

The smaller of the two men bowed his head in respect before answering, "It seems as though an informant tipped them off about the ultimate dragonballs. There's three of them, a woman and a man whose kis are unusually high for human standards and a young Namek. We scanned their ship while they stopped in front of a planet called Saturn. They are technically advanced."

"Niku, do they have any weakness in their ship's defense system?" Kitsune inquired.

"Only minor ones, sir." Niku, the taller and more built man, answered. 

"Anything that could slow them down?" 

"No, sir. The most we could do in download a virus to randomly alter their life support settings." Niku continued. 

"Is that all?" Kitsune asked annoyed. After the two men nodded an almost evil smirk crossed his face. "Do anything and everything in your power to obtain the remainder of the dragonballs, I don't care if you die trying…just bring them to me and you'll be handsomely rewarded." He sneered before dismissing them. "Oh and if you have the chance, I'll pay you double if you bring me their heads." He called after them.  

~ On the Spaceship ~

Junior levitated to reach the box of capsules on the top shelf of the cabinet, after an almost desperate search, he found the capsule he was looking for. He pressed the button and threw it on the floor and a full size mattress plopped to the ground. 

Pan and 17 had already finished unpacking and getting settled so they decided to spar together to see what each other's capabilities were and to try to get a feel for one another's technique. After all, they were working as a team and who knew what they'd encounter. 

Junior sat on his mattress on pulled out some of the capsules he had brought and uncapsulized them, he smirked as he saw what he was looking for. "My trusted Camcorder!" Junior exclaimed to himself as he pressed record. "This is my video journal; documenting day one of our journey in space. For all who couldn't be here, I'll be giving a tour of our home away from home. Right now I'm in Pan and mine's room…"

~ Inside the Gravity Room ~ 

"Hey, you hungry?" Pan asked as she wiped away the trail of sweat that collected on her forehead. 

"Trust a sayain to mention food every two minutes…" 17 commented almost silently. 

"Ah…don't forget about our heightened sense of hearing too." She smirked as she threw him a towel. 

"I didn't know you could turn super sayain." He mentioned. Both of them headed for the door after shutting off the gravity. 

"Yeah well, not many people do." She sighed. "It's been awhile since I've sparred with anyone outside of my family…with the exception of Trunks and Vegeta." They made it to the kitchen and noticed that Junior was no where to be found, his ki was moving about the ship's navigational level. "So, what's your story?"

"My story?" he asked as he opened and closed some of the cabinets. 

Pan grabbed a few items out of the fridge and threw them in the microwave. "Yeah, like why you never show up to any social functions and stuff like that."

"Ah…" he said humorously. 

"So…" She coaxed. 

"So…" he mocked. 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

"Um…nah…" he smirked. He filled a glass full of water and turned to the door just in time to see Junior walking in with his camcorder. "What the…"

"And here we have Pan and 17, do you guys have anything to say?" Junior asked while pointing the camcorder at their faces. Pan sat down at the kitchen counter with her food and smiled while 17 sipped casually at his water. 

"What's that for kiddo?" Pan asked warmly. 

"Oh, I'm just making a film documentary of our journey…you know for the people who are curious as to what happen while we're out here…so we won't have to explain every little detail." Junior explained as he turned off the recorder. 

Pan looked at her watch, "That's a good idea, but wouldn't that just arouse even more questions?" 

Junior shrugged, "Dunno." He answered simply. "I'll be in the gravity room." He stated before running out of the room. 

"This is going to be one long journey…" Pan breathed as she noticed that 17 was examining the porn collection kept above the TV. She placed her dirty plates in the sink and checked the clock. "It's 8:30 in the evening." She said to herself. "Do you play poker?" 

17's head spun around and stared at her for a second before nodding an affirmative. "You didn't pack any kind of beverages, did you?" he asked seriously. "Poker just isn't poker with out a beer or two you know." She chuckled a bit before opening up one of the cabinets that stood alone on the other side of the room by the pool table. Inside, there were three kegs and an assortment of bottles of liquor. "Holy good Dende…" 

"I know poker isn't all that fun with only two people, but at least we can get drunk." She smirked as she shuffled the cards. 17 grabbed two cups and got them each a glass of beer. 

~ On Earth ~

Goten paced outside of girlfriend's apartment nervously, stroking the velvet box in his pocket with his index finger. 'Tonight I am going to ask the love of my life to marry me.' He thought as he knocked on the door. 

~ End of Chapter Three! ~

A/N: I know, it's still going a little slow, but it's going to speed up in the next chapter! 

There you have it! It looks like Pan and 17 are getting along pretty well, although is getting drunk such a good idea? What will Junior get on his camcorder in future chapters? And what will Kathryn say to Goten? What are the missionaries going to do?! Oh no!!             

Next Chapter (Four: NEKO!): They land on Planet Kortick and find out some pretty valuable information and possibly even a stowaway? (And just what happen during the poker game.) Also, Kathryn will answer Goten…        


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: NEKO (PART ONE)

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates lately, things have been _really_ busy; with end of school and finals. But now, I'm determined to start up _all_ my unfinished stories and **finish** them!!! WOO-HOO! Despite my broken hand, I will conquer my procrastinating habit! 

Gravity

Chapter 4: Part 1: Neko!

"Two pair." 17 stated, flashing his cards and setting them on the table. 

"Full house." Pan grinned. Junior grinned from behind his camcorder, he was sitting crossed legged on the table, careful not knock anything off the table. 

**(~Beep~Beep~Beep~Beep~)** Sounded from the overhead speakers. 

"What's that?" Junior asked alarmed. 

Pan jumped up off her seat and headed for the control room, 17 closely behind her and Junior still recording as they hurried the next level of the ship. "The alarm only sounds if there's another ship or an asteroid heading for the ship." Pan explained. "The only problem is that nothing is showing up on the radar." 

"I see two possible explanations." 17 smirked. "One, there's something wrong with the radar or two, there's something wrong with the sensors." 

"_Or_," Pan stressed, "There _is_ a ship out there, it's just that they have cloaking capabilities. The sensors must've picked up the ship before it cloaked. Which explains why the radar is no longer picking it up."

"_Or_," 17 started again, "You're just being paranoid." 

Pan sighed out of frustration. "There's nothing wrong this ship!" she exclaimed as she gently stroked the control panel. 

**"Downloading environmental viruses." **The mechanical voice of the ship's computer announced monotonously. **"5 seconds till completion."**

"Shit, well I guess you were right." 17 said indifferently as he crossed his arms and watched Pan fight with the computer buttons. 

"Mother fucking piece of shit!" Pan yelled, losing her temper.

**"Virus Completed. Have a nice day." **

"So, ah, what does this mean?" Junior asked after a few moments of complete silence. Pan had seated herself in the pilot's seat and gave him a distinguished look that meant, 'don't even ask.' She hit a large red button, 17 and Junior were thrown to the back of the room as the tiny little stars became streaks. 

"Mind telling us when you're going to do that?" 17 demanded more than asked irritably. 

"It means, I'm going bed. Auto pilot can manage." Pan stated before storming out of the control room.  

"We really have to work on our communication!" 17 yelled after her angrily, then headed for his room. With in two seconds, Junior heard two distinct doors slamming at the same time. 

"Well then, I think that concludes our first day in space. Think I'll go to bed now." Junior said into the camera while pointing it at his face before turning it off.

**~On Earth~**

Kathryn paced around her living room, daring a glance at Goten every so often out of the corner of her eye. After what seemed like an eternity to him, she spoke. "So," she began, her tone free of emotion, "that you're an alien from another planet?" 

"Half, my mother's human. And my father was sent here as a baby, but he hit his head and forgot everything." Goten stated, half scared, half happy. 

"Right." Kathryn stated sarcastically under her breath as she bit her fingernail. "And you want me to marry you?" 

"That's the idea, right?" 

"Hmm, okay…" she mumbled. "So, if what you're saying is true, for the past three years, all the while you never mentioned this at all, we've been living a lie?" she almost laughed. 

"Well, not exactly." 

"Okay…then, my answer is no." she said half regretfully, half almost happy. "Since we're getting things off our chest, I have a confession of my own. I'm from a distant planet, far, far away, a planet called…YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!" 

"Kathryn." 

"Don't Kathryn me, you low life piece of shit. I saw you with that blonde this morning on my way to work. What were you doing with her that early in the morning? I suppose she's an alien too, huh?" she laughed. 

"No, she's not alien; half android though. We were together because her uncle, my niece and a family friend left on a journey this morning, and she was kind enough to buy me breakfast and give me advice. She's just a friend."

"Yeah right and I suppose that that journey was a trip into outer space." She said skeptically. Goten stayed silent, but nodded his head. "I can't believe this." She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "No Goten, I can't marry you. You're either a liar, an alien or a cheater and I can't marry either one. Now if you'd please leave, I'm running late."

"Running late for what?" Goten asked curiously, all the while admiring how quick feelings can change from love to hate. 

"A date! When I saw you with **_her_** I was so upset that I finally said yes to Bryant!"

"The pimply mail room guy?!" Goten shouted. 

"Please leave!" 

"Fine!" Goten yelled as he slammed the door, nearly breaking the metal hinges. 

**~Somewhere in Space~**

"Kitsune will be pleased." Kusai muttered sarcastically under his breath. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Niku inquired hotly. He stood up from the control panel and stalked across the room to his hammock. 

"Right, like messing with their environmental functions is going to slow them down at all." Kusai replied as he took his own hammock on the other side of the room. 

"Just chill alright, I have something else up my sleeve for tomorrow." Niku muttered surely. 

"Like what?" 

"If they don't get the dragonball, I know of a certain universal rarity floating around." 

"I suppose you're not going to tell me, huh?" 

"That's right." Niku stated in a tone that meant the conversation was past being over and turned to the wall. 

**~Back on Earth~**

"What have I done?" Dende asked into the wind as the sunset. 

**~The Next day~**

**8:38 a.m.**

Pan stepped out of the ship and looked around before the others joined her. She was dead tired, got little to none sleep the previous night. Junior kept asking her what the virus was going to do, if they're going to survive, what they're going to do tomorrow, and if she was really upset with 17; all she could tell him was that what happens, happens and they'll have to deal with it when if comes. She spent the rest of the night worrying about the virus and who downloaded it into their mainframe.  

"Did you grab the radar?" Pan asked as 17 emerged from the ship. He flashed her fake grin and waved the small piece of metallic colored plastic before tossing it to Junior. 

"It says the dragonball is due north, about five miles or so." Junior stated and threw it at Pan.  

"Looks like we're heading North." Pan said to 17. "Junior, could you stay with the ship?"

"Why?!" Junior whined in a very kid-ish voice. "I wanna come too!" 

Pan touched back down on, "Listen, there's no telling what may be over there and we need someone to stay with the ship. The same people who downloaded the virus last night may come back to sabotage our home away from home further."

"Umm, oh, okay." Junior said dumbstruck. "Wait!" he called after her as she started to take off again. "What do I do if they _do_ comeback?" 

"In the control room, there's a large blue button! Push it an you'll be able to talk to me!" she called down to him. 17 had already taken off about two minutes earlier and it seemed as if he was going a little under full speed. Once she caught up with him, he had already landed and engaged in conversation with a native. She checked the radar and sure enough, he had the dragonball they were after. 

"Um, mind waiting for my next time." She snarled at 17, then turned her attention to the planet's native.  "Hi, I'm Pan." 

"I know, I've been expecting you." He grinned. Pan was taken aback by his last statement as she took in what he looked like. He had giant black scaled wings with a span of at least fifteen feet when stretched out completely. He was dressed in all black robes with black sandals. His skin was a puke-ish gray color, long black hair that reached his knees (Braided) and orange eyes. He had a long face and a crooked nose, his teeth were abnormally white and had one silverfish looking tooth. "My name is Titus." He greeted and extended his outstretched arm. 

Pan accepted and looked oddly at 17 out of the corner of her eye then back to Titus. "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know us?" 

Titus grinned and shifted the long silver staff he holding, "I'm the one who sent you the information on the Dragonballs. I must say, I'm shocked that you made it here so fast." 

17 cleared his throat loudly, obviously to gain their attention. "Why did you chose Earth?" 

"Heard some good things about it and figured there's got to be someone good enough to help me there." He said nonchalantly. 

"May I inquire about that rather remarkable staff you're holding?" Pan asked, after noticing 17's scrutinizing look on his face. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Titus stated in a rather melodramatic way. "This is my life." He said while looking at it as if seeing if for the first time. The staff was about as tall as he was, the silver coloring looked old and rusted and had a jewel the shape of an large teal opal fixed on the top. The top of the staff bent and turned around the opal as if protecting it from a thief or from falling out. The opal itself didn't seem solid, almost as if it were there was a force field keeping the contents inside from spilling everywhere. Pan couldn't tell whether it was a gas, liquid or pure light inside. 

"This is my summoning staff. There's only two people in the entire universe who can summon the ultimate dragonballs. This staff possess the raw power of the dragon, it itself is a living spirit, the dragon, trapped inside the opal. Only when all seven dragonballs are united, and I mutter the scared words will the dragon be freed to grant you the five wishes." He explained. "Now, let's get down to business." He smiled as he motioned to a large wooden hut behind him. 

**~In the Spaceship~**

Junior fumbled around with his camcorder for bit while ranting. "Leaving me behind to watch the ship. Who do they are? No one's gonna come around. I can fight and I can heal and I can be very useful in battle! Piccolo didn't train me for nothing, you know!" And so on.

(Scratch, scratch, scratch…)

He stopped suddenly, "What's that scratching noise?" he asked out loud. After running around the ship for a few minutes, he stopped when the noise stopped. "Must be my imagination." 

**~Back in the Hut~**

"So what you're saying is that you're the only one who can summon the dragon and that we need to take you with us." Pan repeated. 

"Why should we believe a word you're saying?" 17 asked skeptically.

"I'm not asking you to believe me, all I'm saying is the facts." Titus said once more. "I'm the one who sent you the information on the dragonballs, if you don't believe that, then you can go back home." 

"Okay, if you sent the information, then we can contact home. That is, if what you're saying is true." Pan said. 

"Okay." Titus shrugged and pulled out a tiny thing that resembled a laptop computer. He punched in a few keys and handed it to Pan. "I presume you can figure it out from here?"

"I assume all I have to do is lock on to the Capsule Corp. Satellites and I'll be able to talk to Bulma?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty." Pan sighed and typed in…'Bulma, this is Pan, if you're at your computer type back.'

'Pan? How are you doing this?' Bulma wrote back. 

'We ran into a guy named Titus, he said he was the one who sent us the information.'

After a few minutes, Bulma wrote back. 'Nothing like an intergalactic chat line, huh? Well, what does he want?'

'He said that he's the only one who can summon the dragon.'

'Huh. I don't know what to tell you. He may be trying to trick you, then again he may be what he says. Do what you feel is right. How is everything?' 

'Good so far.' Pan wrote back, then the screen went blank. "What happened? It just went blank."

Titus grabbed the computer, and shook it. "Battery went dead." He muttered to himself. "Listen, I don't expect to you hang on my every word, but I believe I can come in useful. I know where to get food and water and mechanical parts. I have connects in space stations and I'm also very plentiful with universal credits."

"Universal credits?" 17 repeated. 

"Money that's good on many planets and space stations. Don't expect to get very far with out it." 

"17, could I talk to you outside?" Pan asked as she stood from the table. 17 followed her outside and walked a few yards away from the hut so they wouldn't be overheard. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, he seems sincere, but there's something about him that I don't trust." 

"I know, he looks like the angel of death, kind of gives me the creeps." 

"I know what you mean." 17 said under his breath. "What choice do we have?"

"Yeah, he won't give us the dragonball, and apparently they'll be useless without him. Plus, he knows about a lot of the planets and their terrain."

"But, we already have more people on board than we're supposed to." 

"True." Pan sighed. "He said he knew where to get food and water." 

"And what if he turns on us and kills us in our sleep?" 

"Then…I guess that would be that." Pan joked. 

_"Pan! Pan!" Junior's voice sounded out of a black box attached to her belt. "We have company! A large ship just landed about a mile from our ship and two kis are heading this way!"_

"We're on our way! Hold tight!" Pan replied into the walkie-talkie. 

"Hey! I just picked up another ship. Might be enemies." Titus hollored out of his hut, but Pan and 17 were already gone. 

                 


	5. bye

Hello people and fine reviewers. I'm a bad little fanfiction author, as you all know. So, starting today I will no longer be updating any of my stories. Instead I'll be giving them to anyone who requests them…whether they want to redo the whole thing or start off where I left off. 

Email me at: tomodachi7up@hotmail (if you're interested, that is)

Here's a list of free stories:

Alone

An Unlikely Friendship

Antics of Love

The Younger Woman

Twin Hope Gravity 

Kronic

Yokoshima na Hanashi

Yokoshima na Hanashi Continued**__**

**__**

As of why I'm leaving…well if I want to graduate this year, then I have to dedicate all my time and effort to my school work…I'll probably never come back to Fanfiction.Net cause right after high school, I'm joining the Navy. (Eww…an aircraft carrier…fun…….) 

I hope you all strive to become better writers than you already are. I'm still waiting for one of you to make the New York Best seller's list…j/k…….but that would be cool. 

Much Love! 

DR. SQUEE


End file.
